The present invention relates generally to an improved electric hand tool and, particularly, to an improved DIY (Do It Yourself) electric hand tool which may be adapted to have either a substantially linear configuration or an "L" shaped configuration in order to fit a specific working environment.
Almost all conventional DIY electric hand tools have fixed configurations which cannot be changed to fit specific working environments. The use of such conventional types of hand tools is therefore inconvenient. Consequently, there is a need for a DIY electric hand tool of a configuration which may be changed to fit specific working environments.